Final Scene Of Lost
by MoltenPanther
Summary: A possible final scene of the entire show.


**The Final Scene**

**Codename: The Pilot**

(props to Chris for the codename title)

_We come back from commercial with about 5 minutes left until 10PM, leaving all the viewers with a how-the-heck-can-they-conclude-everything-in-such-little-time kind of mood. We see a close-up on Locke banging on a door to the cockpit of a Boeing 777 with the Oceanic Airlines logo on walls and bottles, etc. He's banging half-heartedly on this door._

**LOCKE**

(_surprisingly calm, as Locke does when he's not TOO frustrated_)

Open this door! Jack! Open. This. Door!

**JACK**

(_muffled, through the door)_

Why, John? So you can try to stop me?

**LOCKE**

I just want to talk.

(_**beat)**_

And I'm paralyzed from the waist down, Jack, what can I possibly do to stop you from this...

_We zoom out to see Locke on the floor, out of breath, probably from his long crawl up the aisles of the Oceanic plane from his seat near the rear of the plane to the cockpit door. Two or three beats go by...we hear a click._

(_with a sigh)_

Thank you, Jack...

_Locke reaches up for the handle, and has a difficult time opening the door. It looks a bit pathetic, but understandably so, after everything he's been through in the past few months since getting off the island with the submarine he pretended to blow up. The door opens, and the doorway frames Jack pointing a gun at the Pilot as Locke crawls in. He rolls over and props himself up against the door as he closes it._

**JACK**

I let you in, now what did you want to talk about that couldn't be said through the door?

**LOCKE**

You don't want to do this, Jack.

(_**beat**_)

I know you don't, you know you don't, and the unfortunate man in that chair knows you don't.

**JACK**

Yes, I do. I have to fix this.

(_**beat**_)

I have to get us back there. Back to the island.

_Jack has an intense look of sorrow mixed with frustration and hope with a touch of crazy...then again, this may be caused by the drugs and alcohol running through his system at the time._

**LOCKE**

(_still calm_)

You have to understand, Jack, that this won't get you back. It's been eight years since we crashed on that island, and it's impossible to get back there...Ben made sure of that. You'll just be murdering over three hundred people. Three hundred people who have nothing to do with your problems. Just try to understand...

**JACK**

_(in his quiet, I'm-always-right voice)_

I understand perfectly well, _John_.

**LOCKE**

No... you DON'T understand...you CAN'T...you aren't speci-

**PILOT**

(_pleading)_

Please, don't make me do this, there's a storm ahead, this plane won't make it through.

_(several beats...we cut back and forth to close-ups of the three, Locke looking directly at Jack, Jack looking towards the storm, and the Pilot looking down at the instruments, having lost all hope for any pity from Jack)_

**LOCKE**

Please, Jack...

_The plane shakes. We've apparently hit the storm. _

**JACK**

_(to the Pilot)_

...Keep going.

(_a couple beats go by...we hear Locke laugh quietly at first, then a bit louder until he gets into a full, loud laugh)_

**JACK**

What's so funny, John?

**LOCKE**

(_with a chuckle)_

It doesn't matter what you choose to do at this point, Jack...this isn't your decision...it's Jacob's.

**JACK**

Just stop it, Locke. Your imaginary friend can't stop me from anything. Just...stop.

**LOCKE**

(_with confidence_)

Don't tell me what I can't d--

_Locke is cut off by a sudden huge jerk of the plane. Heavy thumps and screams are heard through the door. Jack gets flung to the ceiling and the gun flies out of his hand. Locke, who hardly got fazed by it, as if he expected it to happen and had held on tightly to the nearby equipment, scrambled towards the gun, but although Jack is a bit dazed from being flung around the cabin due to turbulence, he's still more agile than paraplegic _

_Locke. They wrestle, trying to gain possession of the gun. The Pilot considers helping, but must stay at the controls if there's ANY chance of getting through the storm. Jack ends up with it, stands up, and shoots Locke three times in the chest. Locke slumps over on the floor._

**JACK**

(_to the Pilot)_

...Keep going.

_Extreme turbulence shakes the plane again, and doesn't stop, but gets more intense. More thumps and screams are heard. There's a loud creak from outside the plane, and we see a wing break and fall off. The plane goes out of control, people being flung around the plane, the Pilot strapped in, is knocked unconscious when his head hits the instruments, and Jack scrambles over to the co-Pilot seat, straps himself in, and smiles._

**JACK**

...finally...

**Cut to black for 5-10 seconds...**

_An eye opens, the pupil dilates and retracts. The camera pulls back and we see Jack splayed out on the ground with a faintly confused look on his face. He lays there seemingly trying to get any kind of bearing as to where he is and why he's there. He hears a rustle on his left. He looks over and a yellow lab comes out of the bushes, and runs in another direction Jack stands up, holding his back, obviously in pain, and begins running through the bamboo stalks and trees, toward a whirring sound, rising and falling in volume in a regular rhythm. He runs out of the jungle, looks to the left, and sees the wreckage of a plane crash: Oceanic Flight 815._

**Cut to LOST and airy "pah" sound.**


End file.
